


Demi Powercouple Laurel & Oliver

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x22 Darkness on the Edge of Town, Ace writer, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Oliver Queen, Episode: s01e02 Honor Thy Father, Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, F/M, I forgot to make that aro-arrow joke, arrow season 2, but i wanna explore how laurel's deminess would have affected her reactions to oliver's cheating, demisexual headcanons, demisexual laurel lance, i'm still a lauriver shipper, legends of superflarrow diversity week 2017, since the show was never explicit about when they met or how long they dated, some fanon dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: The relationship between Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen, from getting together at 17 until the end of Arrow season 1.





	1. Getting together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xlivvielockex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a long one-shot but I don't have time for that, so it's a multi chapter of whatever length.  
> Currently unbetaed but it was in drafts too long, so posting now. I will also come up with a proper title.  
> future Beta by xlivvielockex
> 
> My (fanon) dates:  
> Became friends at age 10 (1995ish)  
> Got together at 17 (2002)  
> Queen's Gambit went down in 2007  
> Oliver's resurrection in 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/157038255508/demisexuallaurel-lance-fic-lauriver-arrow

It’s weird to realize that the first time she’s ever developed feelings for someone, it’s for one of her closest friends, who’s also well known for not caring much about commitments. Sara used to talk about her crushes all the time, even on Oliver, but Laurel could never really relate to her that way, although she never really wondered why. She was busy with a lot of things and she really didn’t feel like entering the messy world of dating anytime soon. But here she is, suddenly looking at Oliver Queen like she had never seen him before, which was ridiculous since they’d known each other since they were 10. 

She’s not sure what has suddenly changed between them, or specifically with her. Or maybe she was right the first time. There have been rumors that Oliver Queen has not been as, playboyish is as good a word as any, as Starling City has come to expect. She doesn’t know how to deal with that either. Ollie has started to seemingly pay more attention to his studies than partying, but Laurel’s not sure he is actually getting much studying done during their study dates. He keeps looking at her like he wants to say something but always stops himself. It’s been like that for a few months now and Laurel has tried to ignore it prior to this moment. But suddenly there is a change in her, in him, and she thinks she might be ready to hear him say the things he keeps holding back. She’s never known Ollie to be shy about this stuff before, she knows him too well sometimes. Maybe that’s why she should be the one to initiate feelings sharing. Ollie is no stranger to this stuff but he hasn’t been in a proper relationship either. Maybe they could learn together?

Laurel decides to take the initiative. Just because this is new and confusing doesn’t mean she should hide from it. The next time she sees Ollie, he once again wants to set up a study date. Laurel suggests one of the less crowded Big Belly Burgers, so they can have some ‘study peace’. In reality she knows that Ollie is a popular topic of gossip and she’d rather not deal with that immediately. 

Laurel attempts to actually do some studying before entering the feelings territory, but Ollie has given up pretending this time. Has he noticed the change between them too? He’s just openly staring at her like her way of talking about the Odyssey is the most interesting thing he’s ever heard, even though he actually hears nothing.

Laurel can’t help her slight smile and get up her courage and says “Look, Ollie, we need to talk about, this. Us.”

“Hm? Us?” Oliver tries to pretend he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but he also can’t stop his smile from widening.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking, and realizing some things. Especially since that party last weekend.”

“The one that got shut down by your Dad, and where you weren’t since one of has actually to study so we can keep having these dates?”

“Yeah.” From Ollie’s expression and words, Laurel doesn’t think he realized Sara had sneaked into the party which is why her Dad had known about it and shut it down. It seems that  
Sara’s expressed interest in Ollie is one-sided, so Laurel keeps that knowledge to herself. There’s no need to deal with that right now.

“What did you realize?” Ollie prompt her after she fell silent.

“I think I want to try something.”

“Going to parties more, studying less?” Ollie is still trying to keep things neutral, platonic, in case that’s what Laurel wants. Laurel’s pretty sure she doesn’t, and that’s new and scary and exciting. She knows it is likely to end in pain, but she’s young, she should be allowed to make mistakes. And just maybe it won’t be one.

“Dating. Actual, proper dating, not just study dates. With you.”  
“With me? Do you have non-platonic feeling for me--?” “Yeah--” “Because I—You do?”  
“Yeah. I think they’ve been there a while, I just didn’t realize it. I want to give us a try.”

Ollie’s smile is wide and happy. “Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah, later. I’m—You know, I haven’t really done this before.“  
“I get it. I can wait. You wanna go to the movies, leave the books, have a proper date now?”  
“I’d like that.”


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Oliver talk a little more in 1x2 Honor Thy Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x2 Honor Thy Father  
> “You apologized already.”  
> “It will never be enough.”
> 
> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/163403918478/demisexuallaurel-lance-chapter-2-coming-out  
> ###  
> So, my plan was to write a mostly chronological fic about demi!Laurel and her relationship with Oliver and a bit with Tommy. Now, I feel like I don’t have the proper inspiration for something like that. I do want to write more young!Lauriver, so I’m leaving this fic open. Right now, while whether I write something else here and when is an open question, this ‘coming out’ chapter is something I absolutely wanted to write about demi!Laurel, so here it is.
> 
> This is set within the beautiful ice cream scene in 1x2 Honor Thy Father
> 
> ETA: I forgot there is a Legends of Superflarrow Diversity Week on tumblr coming up and Aug 10th is Aro & Ace Day, so that inspires me to write a fic about demi!Laurel with Oliver fic, so yay!

Being with Oliver like this again, it brings back a lot of memories for Laurel. How good they could be. She is really uncertain about how to be with Oliver now. He keeps giving her mixed signals about whether he wants to be in her life or not. She’s not sure whether she really wants him back into it. But they’ve shared so much, known each other so long, that she can’t and won’t, give up on him just yet. The ice cream, and his genuine apologies, help. 

But if Oliver wants to be in her life, for keeps, he needs to know something. She needs to tell him something. Rather than look at Oliver, she’s staring at her almost empty ice cream bowl.

“I figured something out, while you were… gone.” She glances at Oliver, who is giving her is undivided attention, and she can’t help remembering how she loved it when he did that. But she’s not ready to look at him when she tells him this.

“During her first week in college, Sara called me up all excited about something. She had realized, or I guess, gotten the courage to tell people, that she’s bisexual. I was happy for her about that. So, after both of you were, gone, and I had started law school, I decided to check out the GSA/LGBT club. There was so much information about different genders and sexualities and they really helped me deal with some stuff. And after a while, while looking at some brochure, I… I figured something out.” She looks at Oliver again. No matter what, she needs to see his reaction.

“I’m, I’m on the asexual spectrum. I’m ace.” She can’t help the nervous laugh at saying it aloud. She hasn’t really done that. Joanna knows but doesn’t quite get it. Tommy doesn’t know. What they do and don’t have is messy enough without bringing her sexuality into it. Oliver gives her that look that tells her he’s trying to hide his confusion. “Specifically, I’m a demisexual. In general, I do not experience sexual attraction, except sometimes, with people I have developed a deep emotional bond with, I can experience sexual attraction.” Oliver looks more comprehending but she can’t watch his reaction when he adds. “Like, with you.”

For a moment, there is silence. She finishes the last bit of her ice cream, thinking that she really needs to go to the store after this and have another all to herself, when Oliver speaks and she looks at him again.  
“Um, did I do something, to, I don’t know, cause that? Sorry, that sounds self-centered and--”  
“It’s OK. No, I’ve always been like this. I didn’t realize it until then, but, it makes sense. It’s just how I am. And with you, I… I loved you and I wanted you. For good and bad.” Oliver moves closer to her, now on his knees right in front of her and his eyes are *intense*.

“I am so sorry. I must have made it all so much worse, with everything I did to you. I need you to know, everything I did, it was about me, not you. There was never anything wrong with you, it was about my shit that I should have dealt with better.” Oliver swallows before whispering, “You were enough.”

Laurel can’t keep eye contact with Oliver anymore. She’s not sure how to react. After a moment and a deep sigh, she looks at him again.

“To be honest, no, your actions didn’t help. But, I’ve… dealt with a lot of these things, over the years. And… It helps to hear that. I just wish you’d talked with me instead of hurting me like that.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m happy with myself now. And I’ve dealt with some of the shit you did to me. If you want to, I think we could deal with the rest, together. As friends.” It feels good to be able to say these things. Actually to Oliver, not his headstone. She does want Oliver in her life. They’ve been through too much for it to be otherwise. 

“I would love nothing more.”

They share slight smiles. Maybe they will be OK again. [And then assassins try to kill Laurel]


	3. Back with Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Oliver are back together. After making love for the first time in years, Oliver doesn’t have to leave before the morning, so they get to have a morning after talk. Tommy also didn’t see them through the window like a peeping tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I consider Laurel to be sex indifferent for the post part, but sex-favorable in relationships. Contains allusions to sexy times.
> 
> Written for tumblr's Legends of Superflarrow Diversity Week's Day 4: Aro/Ace Day ( August 10th 2017)  
> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/164034249638/demisexuallaurel-lance-fic-chapter-3-back-with

Laurel wakes up lying on Oliver’s chest. If she’s honest with herself, she’s missed this. A lot. She’s a little sad that her and Tommy’s relationship had to end the way it did, but he was right. Oliver’s the man for her. Always has been. Being with him, it’s natural in a way that sex usually isn’t for her. Whether it’s because of her demi-ness or not, she’s not sure. No one else ever really had a chance, after him. It hasn’t always been easy or fun, but she truly believes that Oliver has truly changed. Her Ollie.

His body certainly has. He was never not-fit, exactly, but he didn’t used to spend that much time at the gym, actually working out, anyway. The scars are new too, of course. She likes the opportunity to take it all in by herself first. She’s curious about what all the tattoos mean. But she won’t ask. Ollie will tell her when he’s ready. Going into the relationship like this, with fewer expectations will hopefully help them navigate their issues better. She will be wiser this time. More communication. Of fears. Of expectations. She won’t let him ruin them this time.

She finds that she quite likes the stubble. It tickles nicely on her face when they kiss. And in other parts of her body. She giggles slightly. Kisses his cheek to wake him up. Hm. Ollie is much easier to wake up these days apparently. He’s already waking up from her slight kiss.

“Morning.”  
“Morning.” She’s missed his smile. After everything, there is still some innocence left in it, and it fascinates her.  
“I’ve missed this,” she doesn’t mind confessing.  
“Really? Even the sex?” Ollie sounds very confused, before correcting himself. “Sorry. I… I read up a little about demisexuality and aceness but I don’t… We should probably have a conversation about boundaries.”  
“You read about this, for me? I’m very touched.”  
“I don’t wanna ruin us this time,” Ollie looks and sounds so earnest he earns himself a kiss.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t let you. But, yes. Conversation and communication is always important. I think that was one of our issues the first time around.”

“Yeah.” Oliver bites his lip a bit, looking nervous. She has a feeling it has to do with something beyond their current conversation. Like the reason why she thinks he might have a new scar that wasn’t there when she last saw his chest, when he was accused of being the vigilante.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Ollie? Because I am not doing this if you keep secrets from me. Important secrets. You don’t have to tell me what happened at the Island until you’re ready, but… Ollie, I can’t go through the lying and the cheating again.”

Ollie is again giving her that smile that always told trouble for her. “You know, I know you know me better than anyone, even know, but… Sometimes it still takes me by surprise.”  
“So, there is something to tell?”  
“Yes.” 

For a moment, they just lie together on the bed, Ollie clearly thinking about something a lot. She lets him work it out for himself. He seems to make up his mind. He takes a deep breath and doesn’t break eye contact with her. She holds her breath.

“I’m the vigilante. If we’re going to do this, for real… You need to know that. You *deserve* to know that. I’ve been… I’ve almost told you a dozen times, but it never felt quite right. Until now.”

He’s not touching her. She’s glad. She doesn’t know how to feel about this. He made her into a liar. She unknowingly lied to the court. He’s lied to her about this for months. There is a darkness in the vigilante that she didn’t know Ollie… *Oliver*, had. She’s missed 5 years of his life. People change… But they also don’t. The vigilante is trying to do good in Starling. Sometimes he succeed, sometimes he doesn’t. It’s the same with her at CNRI. 

“I’m glad you’re honest with me about this. Maybe there was a part of me that always kinda wondered. I’m not quite sure I like everything you’re doing… But I understand what you’re trying to do. I… I think I would like to help with that.”

Ollie kisses her again. It’s so nice and familiar. And she wants more.  
“Do we need to discuss this now?” Ollie asks, panting, his hands are already starting to roam her body the way he knows she loves.  
“Trust me, we can do it later,” she smirks. He smirks back, and for a while, neither one of them says nothing intelligible.


	4. Coming Outs of the Lance Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two scenes of coming out from the Lance sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the flashbacks in 2x13 Heir of the Demon (contains period appropriate Laurel/Oliver and Sara/Oliver) and in an AU season two where Tommy didn't die, but he left to find himself after his father actually died; Laurel is with Oliver and knows about the Arrow; Sara comes back and handles it better. Laurel doesn't develop alcoholism problem here and does not get constantly almost killed. 
> 
> Written (late) for Asexual Awareness Week 2017 Fandom Challenge Day Four: Coming out
> 
> Fic Art: https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/166848994658/demisexual-laurel-fic-chapter-4-coming-outs-of

Sara has just come back from college after not visiting for a while. Laurel is happy to see her, especially since she has just taken the LSATs and now she just has to wait for her results and not worry about that stuff.

Of course, their relationship is not always easy, and Sara doesn't quite approve of her and Oliver, which is frustrating. No, Oliver is not perfect, but he is trying, and she loves him. They are about to move in together soon, and she would really appreciate if Sara could stop reminding her of Ollie's mistakes. Laurel really thinks Ollie is going to step up this time, that he will stop cheating and figure out what he wants to do and then does it. Their life together will begin. After Ollie comes back from that boat trip with his father. 

Laurel hates how easily their discussions devolve to fighting. She loves her sister, but sometimes they are just so different. Their interactions are strained all day. But late in the evening, when Laurel is already in bed doing some light reading, after having talked with Ollie on the phone for a bit, including complaining about her sister a bit (Ollie sounded weird when Laurel mentioned Sara, but Laurel doesn't really want to examine that), Sara comes to Laurel's room, already in her pyjamas.

"Can we talk?" Sara asks, nervous.

Laurel wants to snap at her a bit, make a semi-serious joke about 'as long it's not about Ollie again' but Sara's demeanour makes her bite back her words.

"Of course. What's up?" Laurel sits up on her bed and Sara sits by her feet at the end of the bed.

Sara takes a big breath and lets it out as a sigh, before turning to look at Laurel.  
"Being in college, I think I've finally realized... no *admitted* something about myself to, well, myself," Sara pauses and Laurel's nods for Sara to continue, preferring not to make any assumptions, just letting Sara talk at her own pace.

"I know something things are strained and difficult between us, but I... I really think you're the first person I really wanna tell this to," Sara continues. Laurel takes one of Sara's hands and gives it an encouraging smile and a squeeze.  
"I'll always be here for you, you know that."  
Sara smiles back at Laurel, takes one more breath before exhaling,  
"I'm bisexual." 

Laurel is not quite sure how to react. She's not exactly surprised but she also hasn't thought about this stuff much before. She keeps her face neutral, until she gives Sara a big smile and pulls her in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, lil' sis. I love you."  
Sara lets out a watery breath and hugs her back tightly.  
"I love you too, big sis."  
****

Sara wasn't dead after all. Of course, Oliver eventually told her of the year they spent on the Amazo(sp), about Shado and Slade and everything. So Laurel knew that Sara hadn't died on the boat but a year later. Coming to terms with that had been difficult, but Oliver had helped. Being on contact with her mother again had helped. 

But now... Now, her sister is right there, in front of Laurel, alive if not well. Laurel really doesn't know how to deal with everything. The first she sees of Sara again, she is begging for her forgiveness. Laurel knows she will forgive Sara eventually, but she is not quite ready immediately after seeing her resurrected sister. Sara betrayed her. Brought her a lot of pain. But she is still her baby sister, and she has clearly gone through terrible things.

So, she engulfs Sara in a hug. She holds Sara to herself, and Sara hugs her back tightly. They are both crying. Laurel can say nothing, but whisper,  
"Not yet. But soon."  
Sara silently nods against Laurel's shoulder and neither one of them says anything else for a while.  
***

Slowly but surely, Laurel and Sara patch up their relationship. It's difficult, because both of them are still stubborn and sometimes prone to taking each other's words the wrong way. But they take their time to get to know each other as adults. 

Sara accepts Laurel and Oliver's relationship better this time. She is more supportive and sees the same changes in Oliver that Laurel has seen during the time Oliver's been back. But it takes Laurel some time to decide that she will tell Sara about being demisexual. It's such a new thing and she's not quite sure how Sara might take it. Except for Joanna and Oliver, she hasn't told people. It hasn't seemed relevant. But Sara is her sister, and she knows about demisexuality because of Sara and Laurel feels it would really strengthen their relationship.

They're having a movie night at Laurel's place, just the two of them. Laurel is having a coke while Sara is drinking a beer, they have popcorn and they are generally enjoying just spending time with each other and a bad movie. After the movie is over and the credits roll, Laurel decides it's time.

"Hey, Sara, I wanna tell you something."  
Sara had gotten up from the couch already, to help gather the dishes but happily slumps back down, looking at Laurel.  
"Of course."

Laurel sighs a bit but she feels ready and starts talking.

"After you... disappeared, I didn't deal with it that well. But in law school, because you're bi, I sometimes went to GSA meetings. Those helped. Eventually, I started looking at some other labels, just out of curiosity, and... turns out, there is one that fits me."

Laurel pauses for a moment, to get Sara's reaction. She is doing the same neutral look she gave her all those years ago. Although, Laurel is not very sure she ever gave any non-straight vibes, the way she can now see that Sara did. 

"Turns out, I'm kinda asexual. The specific term is demisexual. It means that I am pretty much asexual most of the time, until I develop a deep, emotional bond with someone. Then I start to experience sexual attraction, but only to that particular person."

Sara has looked interested the whole time Laurel was giving her the gist of her sexuality. She had a vague look of 'oh, that makes sense' when Laurel said she's asexual. For a moment, they are both quiet.

"So, Oliver was..." Sara starts, but doesn't seem able to continue.  
"Yeah. It's been pretty much just him and Tommy."  
"I'm so sorry, about the way I was about Oliver," Sara apologizes again. Laurel can't say that it doesn't still hurt, but she has forgiven Sara now. Before she can again tell Sara that, Sara practically lounges at Laurel and soon they are hugging each other again.

"I'm so proud of you. I love you, big sis."  
"I love you too, lil' sis."

They hug for a while, and it feels good. When they disentangle, both of them are crying a little.  
Laurel wipes at her eyes for a moment, before asking,  
"So, another movie."  
"Absolutely."

They end up watching a few more movies, laughing and crying, and eventually falling asleep in a tangle on the couch. 

Laurel feels really good about telling Sara. In the morning, they plan on having a mutual coming out to their parents.


	5. Arospec!Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver realizes he's arospec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one finally got a proper title! Also 500 hits!

Laurel and Oliver are both panting on the bed, wearing nice loose post workout clothes, after a very nice workout. When Moira Queen's trial was trigged, Laurel realized that she needs another way to serve justice. Not that she's not glad that she isn't responsible for her boyfriend's mother getting the death penalty. But justice doesn't work in Starling. 

Sara is away on League business, and Laurel thought she could take her place. In a way. Oliver was not a fan of the idea at first. But he knows that she is stubborn as all hell and nothing would deter her from this. He doesn't want to be a hypocritical. So, he wants to make sure she can handle herself out there. Hence all the training.

They are both sweaty and tired and they are about to have a nap, curled around each other. But Oliver has thoughts he has wanted to express for a while now, and having an exhausted Laurel cuddling him seems like as good a time as any.

"L? You sleep already?" 

"Mmmm, soon," Laurel mumbles cutely.

Laurel turns in his arms to look at him better. "You sound serious. Tell me." 

Oliver smiles and gives her forehead a kiss. "You are so cute like this. " 

"Spill it, Ollie." 

"You know, when you told me that you're demisexual, I look into it a bit. It made sense for you and I know it has affected somethings between us. So, recently I thought I should look into it more. And I found out about about romantic orientations." He falls quiet. He's not quite sure how to say the next part. Laurel gives him an encouraging smile. 

"I think I might be aromantic. Or more like... the way you're about sexual attraction, I might be about romantic attraction. I think that might have... I'm not saying it excuses how I treated you, the way I've treated other people, but... Maybe I didn't quite understand that stuff. Even with you, it was... something about all the expectations, it didn't come to me like it seemed to you. I hope I'm better this time but I think I still sometimes struggle with this stuff. " 

Laurel has listened quietly. She knows how hard this stuff can be. She pulls herself up with all her left over strenght and kisses Oliver gently. "I'm proud of you. I kinda like the idea of us both being demis. I'm always here if you want to talk. And if you have some issue with romantic things, we can deal with it. Like we deal with my sex stuff." 

Oliver smiles and kisses her again. "I love you. Thank you for taking this so well." 

"Of course. I love you, too. " 

They finally make they way under the covers to nap. Ollie still has a lot to think about, but he's glad he has Laurel. He's going to do this right this time.


	6. Grief and Revenge and Moving In Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Oliver have a long needed talk and make a decision about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda what I initially planned on writing so this might be the last chapter.
> 
> Set in an AU S2 with no dead Moira or Tommy, Thea's paternity is out in the open and Laurel's the Black Canary already.

Laurel is lying on Oliver’s bed at the Queen Mansion in her pajamas. It’s been a while since she’s really been here, but tonight’s patrol took them closer to this side of town than hers. It still feels a odd for her to be there, after so long, and with Thea and Moira also living there, they don’t have the privacy they have at thei-, um, her place. That reminds her, they should probably bring that conversation back up. They’ve been back together for almost a year now, and things are going great. 

Oliver is in the bathroom, cleaning himself up after tonight’s patrol. Nothing too bad, he doesn’t even need help patching up, just a bit of a cleanup and bandage. Laurel can hear a text message sound from Oliver’s phone, and for some reason that reminds her of a couple of little things she got for Oliver. She gets up and digs through her bag, which is what she’s still doing as Oliver gets out of the bathroom. 

He is wearing a t-shirt and boxers, very typical for the nights they are too exhausted to do anything but sleep or talk. Laurel smiles at him right as she finds what she was looking for. 

“Come here! I have a little something for you!” 

Oliver’s smile is smaller but still there and he does sit down on the bed next to her, still holding his phone. 

“Look!” Laurel excitedly shows Oliver a small green arrow pin, as well as a tiny flag with a black arrow head, with a green stripe with the rest of the flag being white and gray. 

“It’s you! A green ‘a-r-o’, and that is the demiromantic flag. I have one for demisexual where the stripe is purple instead of green.” 

Oliver takes them and looks at them and he smiles widely. “These are so cool. I love you.” Oliver kisses her through smiles. 

“I thought you might. I was too tired to make that comment when you came out to me, and I kept forgetting to give them to you.” 

“They’re perfect.” 

As Oliver puts his phone down on the night table, his happiness changes a bit. He puts the pin and flag next to his phone and turns to Laurel again. 

“Tommy texted me. He’s coming back to Staling.” 

”Oh. It will be nice to see him again. How’s he doing?” 

”He’s dealing. I think he also wants to start dealing with Thea being his sister. She’s the only one he has left now.” 

”That would be nice. I’m sure Thea wants that too.” 

Oliver falls silent again and Laurel is not quite sure what he’s thinking about but she finds out before she can ask. 

“How did you ended getting together with Tommy, with your demi-ness and all?” 

Laurel didn’t really expect that question. They haven’t really talked about this yet. Now is as good a time as any. 

“Properly? Kinda the same way I ended up with you. There was a connection and he was changing, the same as you.” 

”But before?” 

”When you were gone? It was mostly grief sex. We both missed you. We kept running into each other and that ended up happening but it wasn’t serious.” Laurel wonders whether she should finish her thought. Oh, well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “And a part of it was revenge.” 

It feels weirdly good to say it. She turns to look at Oliver, unremorseful. “You hurt me, over and over again, yet I couldn’t let you go. Then you died and I didn’t know how to feel about it. I was too hurt and too grief stricken. And when I met Tommy a few months after, when he wanted me and I kinda wanted him… I thought to myself, ‘Oliver’s gone, but this would hurt him like he hurt me'.”

Laurel sees the pain on Oliver’s face, and maybe that was mean. But she’s not always a saint. She’s forgiven Oliver and Sara both, but she can’t help how she felt for five years when they were gone. 

”I don’t really regret what I had with Tommy. It was never going to work, and I didn’t feel about him the way I feel about you, but he helped me cope.” 

”I can never stop apologizing for how I treated you. Knowing you were with Tommy did hurt but I also know I have no say in how you dealt with the pain I put you through. I’m glad you’re not with him anymore, but if he had made you the happiest you could be, I would have been happy for you.” 

”Thank you. That means a lot.” She takes Oliver’s hand, “You make me the happiest.” 

She’s glad they talked about this finally. 

”Me too. And you make me the happiest, too. Would you move in with me? I want us to get our own place.” 

Laurel squeals out of delight, she really wasn’t expecting Oliver to bring it up ”I’d love to! I thought about bringing it up, I think we’re ready. For real, this time.” 

”We are. More importantly, I’m ready.” 

Laurel climbs on Oliver’s laps as they kiss. “I love you.” 

”I love you, too. Wanna go tell Thea and Mom?” 

Laurel puts on a thinky face, “Hm, I think that can wait until the morning.” 

”I like the way you think.” 

They kiss some more before snuggling together and falling asleep together. Anything more will have to wait until the morning because they are still very tired and sore from patrol. 

In the morning, they tell Moira and Thea and start looking for their dream place and with their connections they find a place that just perfect. Laurel is a little sad about losing her own place, but she has almost died there enough times that a new place does her good. 

And when Tommy comes back to Starling, the three of them have a coffee at their new place and while Tommy has complicated feelings about them being together, he is mostly happy for them. 

”I was right. How could I be mad about that. You were always meant for each other, everyone knew it. I’ll find someone who is right for me the same way.” And then they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9264653 slight meta about demi!Laurel Lance


End file.
